


Surprise

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam met the reader six months ago when he was in town for a hunt.  Now he's back - to find her pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Sam bounced up and down in his seat a little, impatient with Dean’s suddenly slower-than-usual driving.  He knew Dean was getting suspicious.  He kept glancing over and narrowing his eyes, looking a lot like Dad used to when he knew Sam and Dean had done something they shouldn’t have.  Sam knew it wouldn’t take long for Dean to explode with curiosity, so he sat and waited.  For about five minutes.

“Alright, Sammy, what’s going on?”

Sam sighed.  A few hours ago, he had absolutely no plans to tell Dean anything, but the closer they got to the town where their hunt was, the more nervous he was getting.

“Spit it out,” Dean ordered.  “Either there’s some kind of organic fruit convention going on, or you know something about this town that I don’t.  Which is it?”

“A friend of mine lives here.”

“You don’t have friends, Sam.”

Sam was silent, knowing his brother would work it out eventually.

“Is it a girl?”

More silence.

“It is!” Dean started chuckling at the goofy smile on Sam’s face.

They rode on in silence after that, though Sam didn’t miss the amused looks that Dean kept throwing his way.

…

It had been a long day.  Working in a busy café was difficult enough, but when you were pregnant?  Everything became that much harder.  The baby had started kicking about twenty minutes ago and didn’t show signs of stopping.  I straightened carefully from wiping down a table, putting a gentle hand on my round stomach.  Six months along.  Six months since…that night.  It had been one of the best nights of my life.  A one night stand with a man just passing through town on work.  And a few weeks later, to my surprise, I found myself pregnant. 

I didn’t regret a thing.  I was ecstatic.  True, the first couple of weeks had been scary, trying to figure out money and work, but it had all worked out in the end, leaving me excited to start a new chapter of my life.

My moment of reflection and rest over, I moved on to the next table, faintly registering the bell above the door jingling to announce a new customer.  I kept wiping tables and countertops down, knowing my boss would take care of the customers at the register.

```

After the hunt, which turned out to be a nest of hippie vamps, Dean got a text from Garth, mentioning an email with some pictures he wanted the brothers to look at.  Excited at the prospect of more research, Sam dragged Dean into a small but bustling café with a sign that advertised free Wi-Fi inside.

Sam had just gotten his laptop out and was setting it up when he heard a familiar laugh.  His head popped up, searching.  And…there she was, in the back corner, talking to an older gentleman.  But something was wrong, something was different about her.

Was she…pregnant?

Sam froze, counting backwards in his head, trying to figure out if it could be true, if it could be his.  Dean looked around and saw the panic on Sam’s face and instantly went into hunter-mode.

“What is it?” he barked.  “What’s wrong?”

Sam could only shake his head, staring at the pregnant girl across the room.  That couldn’t be her, that couldn’t be (Y/N)…

She started to turn around…

…

Once I had finished pouring Mr. Roberts’ coffee ad listened to (yet another) story about how he lost his glasses, I turned to survey the room, looking for another customer to help.  My eyes locked with hazel ones staring straight at me.  I gasped.

“Sam…”

One of the plates in my hand slipped and went sailing to the floor.  It shattered into pieces.

…

The sound of shattering glass startled several people in the room, including (Y/N).  She was pale and shaking but she leaned over anyway to start cleaning up.  In a second, Dean was up and across the room helping her.  He had understood the reason for Sam’s panic as soon as he looked at (Y/N).  Sam watched his brother talking to her, laughing and smiling, with a kind of horror.

The shattering glass had been a muffled noise in Sam’s ears.  He was still staring.  Thoughts kept racing through his head and there was no stopping them.

Was he going to be a father?

Was it a boy or a girl?

Was (Y/N) alright?

Did she hate him?

How could this have happened?

Sam was distracted from his thoughts by the owner, who rushed over with a concerned look on his face.

“(Y/N), are you okay?”  He was frantic, eyes travelling up and down (Y/N)’s body, looking for injuries.  “The baby?”

Sam did not like this guy.  The way he was touching (Y/N)’s arm, his hand on her stomach, patting the baby, Sam’s baby….Sam shoved all his belongings back in his bag and stood up, ready to march over there and remove the bastard’s hands, when (Y/N) leaned over and whispered in the guy’s ear, eyes still on Sam.  He looked surprised, glancing between (Y/N) and Sam, before nodding.

“Take the rest of the day off, honey.”

Then he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, glancing once more at Sam before he walked away.

…

Sam had been silent the entire drive to my house.  He was fuming over something, but I couldn’t tell what.  Dean wasn’t there, claiming he needed a drink before heading to the local bar.

Once we got to my house, Sam stomped up the front walk, waiting for me to unlock the door.  Inside, I dropped my coat and shoes in the front closet before leading Sam into the kitchen.  I waited, knowing Sam was about to explode any…

“Who was that guy?”

Wait, what? “Who?”

“At the café.  He had his hands all over you.  All over…it.”

“It?”

“You’re pregnant!” he blurted, sounding incredulous.

“What gave it away?”

“Why didn’t you-?”

“What?  Call?  Sam, you were a one night stand six months ago that left in the morning with barely a goodbye.  Never mind that I don’t actually have your number.”

“Were you just going to raise it by yourself? Or was the café guy going to help out?”

“Her,” I said quietly.  “Not it.”

He was quiet for a moment, then-

“Her?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” he said, straightening up.  It looked like there were tears in his eyes.  “You sure as hell aren’t raising our daughter on your own.  And that other guy isn’t going to be anywhere near her.”

“What are you saying?” I was trying not to hope but it sounded like…

“I’m saying you’ll come live with me and Dean.  We’ll be a family, (Y/N).  If…if you want.”

I threw myself in his arms, careful of the bump of my stomach.

“I want,” I assured him.


End file.
